Fallout: The Messenger
For those who read some of my storys, this could be either great or just plain rubbish. I hope you enjoy this. Jackalex13 13:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Author. The Messenger War, war never changes. In 2279, A messenger was to deliver a very important document to Clyde Barton, a wealthy but mysterious person who lives in a heavily guarded mansion. The Messenger was close to the location but a trap made the Messenger lose everything he had including the document.... The Messenger is seen hanging upside down in a unknown location and he sees a figure in combat armor. Hey guys look at this, Sleeping Beauty is awake. The Messenger tries free him self but the figure (revealed to be a guard) cuffs his hands. What the hell is going on! Wait where is my bag and the document? The guard gets his gun and points it to the Messenger's face. It ain't here with me. The boss took it to his office. Hey Marco, it ain't nice to point your gun to some guys face. Marco turns around and walks to the guard and points it to his face and then cocks it. You shut the fuck up rookie, don't make me lose my temper OK. You got that? Yes sir. The Messenger tries to free himself but Marco punches his stomach. You bastard. Shut up, the boss wants to speak to you right now. I came here to get you but now, you are just pissin me off. Rookie help me here. Marco and the wimpy guard grabbed the Messenger and they cut the rope which causes the Messenger to fall down but Marco picks him up and escorts him to the boss. While Marco was escorting the Messenger, The Messenger sees some guards torturing people, wild and mutated animals and insects and a vault (a vault with a lot of caps, rare and valuable items). This a prison Marco? No this is a dungeon where we keep woman, men, muties and the vault we just had past. And you should know our boss is the brother of Clyde Barton hehehe. The Boss After going through the 'tour', Marco takes the Messenger upstairs to the boss's office and there is a sign that says DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR, KNOCK FIRST DICKHEADS!. Stand here and don't do anything stupid. Marco knocks the door until a voice is heard. Who's there? It's Marco boss, I got the messenger with me. Bring him in Marco, my brother wants to talk to him. Marco opens the door and pushes the Messenger to the room. Hello, name's Carter and I think you might know this man. Clyde fucking Barton. The Messenger shows a angry face to the brothers. I think you got the document, right Clyde. Oh yes and it is quite shocking when I read it. Yeah read it and die. Oh my god, MARCO! Marco burst through the door. Whats wrong sir. Take the man downstairs to the fucking basement. He insulted me and Clyde and make sure this fucking stereotype gets beaten up by the fucking apes. You got that clear!? Yes sir, come on. Marco closes the door. (In the office) Jesus Christ that boy has got on my nerves. Carter, calm down, we're half brothers and man your like the only family I have. No, that old coot is still alive and your boy pissed me off and-'' ''DON'T you dare call him my boy, he ain't no son of mine anymore but if you call him my boy again. I'll rip your balls off slowly and painfully. Clyde walks to Carter's desk and puts the document in the drawer. (In the dugeon) Get your damn hands of me you filthy ghoul fucker! Marco stops and punches his face. Remember what I said about not pissing me off. I remember, deathclaw rapist. Marco pushes the Messenger to a rail. Thats enough you annoying piece of shit. I'm gonna put you next to Boston O'Riley. Boston O'Riley, the paranoid and AWOL courier? Oh yeah, the most psychotic prisoner we keep here and boy he will rape you so badly hehehe. Marco opens Boston's cell and kicks the Messenger to the floor. Have a nice day! The Prison Break The Messenger looks up and sees Boston O'Riley who is scraping (with a rock) his shank. I know you, your the messenger who was suppose to bring a document to Clyde Barton, yes? Um yeah and uh is it true, you rape women and men and a psycho? No, Marco just says that to scare the prisoners. Boston puts the rock away and picks up the Messenger. If you have a weapon, we can free the prisoners here. Sorry O'Riley I don't have a weapon, all I have is my fist, my clothes and my brain. Well my good friend, we're gonna get outta this place but I need your help and you must listen to my plan. Allright Boson, tell me the plan. 20 MINUTES LATER Hey Marco, get your ass down boy, I need to talk to you! Marco walks to Boston's cell. What the fuck do you want. The Messenger flicks Marco's nose and spits on his forehead. Oh you little piece of maggot shit. Marco opens the cell door and pushes the Messenger to the floor. I'm gonna-'' Boston stabs Marco in the back and twist the handle, pulled the shank out and dropping him to the floor. ''Come on. Wait wait wait wait, lemme get some payback. The Messenger kicks Marco's corpse 13 times and spits on him. OK, you got your revenge. Lets go free the prisoners. Woah woah wait O'Riley.'' '' The Speech My brothers, today is the time where we get payback for the men who treated us like animals, outcasts, sick people and more. We've been in the hands of our nemesis for too long and this time, we break free and we will shed the blood of our enemies. Who dares wins and join me so we shall see the place TREMBLE!!!! All the prisoners raised their hands and cheering for the Messenger and Boston O'Riley. The Truth Part 1 After the speech, the prisoners broke through the basement door and started killing and beating up every guards. The Messenger grabs a gun and tosses a another gun to Boston and they start shooting there way out to get to Clyde and Carter Barton. (In the office) Goddamn it, those damn prisoners just started a riot in our house and I can hear gunshots Clyde, I need you to close that damn door with the table and get my shotgun! Carter, you're near the gun cabinet, get the gun yourself you lazy bum. (Outside the office) Help me break the door. I'm coming, wait for me. While the riot is still going on, the Messenger and Boston shoot and break the door until Carter cocked his shotgun and shoots Boston's shoulders. No! The Messenger shoots Carter in the head and Clyde gets the shotgun but the Messenger disarms Clyde. Allright Barton, tell me some goddamn answers and don't you fucking dare lie. Allright allright, (sighs) look I have to say, you see that birthmark under your right eye? Yeah, so. I have that same birthmark and your grandfather and your great grandfather and your ancestors. You should know that-'' ''Shut up, wheres the document, it might have some answers and tell me where it is right now. No. Where is it Clyde. I'm not saying anything. The Messenger, furious of Clyde not telling where the document is. He shoots Clyde in the chest and starts searching the document and he finally finds it in Carter's desk. The Message Dear Clyde, it's your father. It has been 20 long years since I've seen your face, after your fiance died, you gave your son to me and his name was Dale, it's a good name though. He didn't have a great childhood but when he was 18, he chose a great job as being a courier but he quit since he thinks it's a waste of his damn time delivering some fancy objects but his boss made him a messenger. Dale had a successful life and I heard he's delivering a message to you about well you know... I hope you don't hurt him or let that bad seed of mine kill him. I hope you understand Clyde and I love you even after 20 years. ''' Dad The Truth Part 2 20 years have past and I lived a lie for 20 FUCKING YEARS! I had a false name and it was Michael Weathers but when I read this document Clyde, I soon realised your my father. Dale rips the document into little pieces and walks to the dying Clyde. Your...My....Son....I'm so sorry....Dale... I know dad, I'm sorry about shooting you but I hate you for giving me to grandpa for 20 years. Dale.....live....for me. Clyde puts his hand on his son's face and dies in piece. Dale closes Clyde's eye and picks him up, walks out the office door and sees 50 prisoners holding shanks, sticks, guns and a minigun. All the prisoners mumurs and some were whispering about Clyde's death. Dale slowly puts down Clyde's corpse and walks down the stairs to the door while the prisoners are staring at him. A Life After the riot and the death of Carter and Clyde, Dale starts thinking about what he has done until he passes out in the middle of the Texas Wasteland. 3 HOURS LATER Dale started to woke up and he finds himself on a bed and a heartbeat monitor next to his right side. Where the hell am I? A doctor walks in and talks to Dale that he is in the hospital because of a injury to his forehead (it happened during the riot) and passing out in the wasteland. Doc, can I get out of the bed. I-I need to see someone and I had a rough night. Well OK cause you seem fine, you're stitched up and looks like you don't need to pay. Thanks and um, I owe you for saving my life. Well that's what doctors do. Dale gets out of his bed, grabs his clothes and his gun he used to kill Clyde. He walks out of the hospital and walks to the Texas Express. Dale enters, sees his boss flirting with a girl until he spots him. Dinner at seven darl. Oh Hank you big charmer. The girl leaves the Texas Express and Dale walks to his boss's desk. Did you deliver the message ? Yes, wheres my share Hank? Well, sorry to say this but um, I think i'm giving you 1000 caps, hows that? Dale, furious with Hank being a cheapskate, grabs his boss's head and bashes his head on his desk 5 times. YOU DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING SICK CHEAPSKATING BASTARD!! Dale pushes Hank to the wall and gets his share (8000 caps). (Outside the Texas Express) Hey, did you hear that? Yeah, sounds like someone did not like Hank. Damn Hank, he's trying to blackmail us and gets this town all by himself, hope that cold hearted bastard rots in a deathclaw cave. Dale opens the door and tells the the two people who overheard Dale and Hank. Hey, if you want to see Hank, he's all yours cause I had enough of him. Dale then leaves the scene and sits on a nearby bench. (In the Texas Express) Hank wakes up and gets his radio until Boston came up and smashes the radio. I don't think so Hank. This is for my sister. YOU (Boston punches Hank's face). DON'T (punches Hank's face, x2). EVER (punches Hank's face, x3). TOUCH (punches Hank's face, x4). MY. SISTER AGAIN! (Boston delivers a punch Hank's face the last time) '' (Outside the Texas Express) While Dale is sitting down in the bench listening to a radio, Boston comes out. ''(whispers) Guess who? Dale turns around and is very shocked. Jesus Christ!! That you O'Riley? Hehe, scared you huh? ''Dale smiles to Boston but changes his expression into a sad face. ''Remember the riot? Yeah I'd remember, hell of a fight but damn Carter shot me but after you left, some prisoner healed me with a stimpak and-'' O'Riley, (sighs) did you know Clyde Barton is my dad?'' (Shocked) No I did not know that but you killed him right? Yes. Hey, whatever happens, I'll help you but first of all, would you like to finish of Hank's poor evil soul because it will be fun and we can get a better job. Boston O'Riley, you made my day. Lets go then. '' ''The End Category:Characters Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Novels